


you were right

by thewaterymellen



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: :D, Abusive boyfriend, Cat Valentine but make her Ariana Grande, F/M, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, So Bear With me, Victorious - Freeform, actually no he is, and now i don't know how to change it, ariana grande - Freeform, because it was supposed to be past tense, but i wrote this anyway, cabbie - Freeform, he's not that abusive, i don't really ship cabbie, i was too lazy to edit this, idk why i'm using so many tags, nickelodeon, please and thank you, the tenses at the beginning are awkward, truly yours, weird au where cat is technically ariana, weird things because nick universe, yours truly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterymellen/pseuds/thewaterymellen
Summary: Catarina Valentine is an international pop star, a global icon who has come so far from the ditzy redhead she was at Hollywood Arts...
Relationships: Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	you were right

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @cabbieshipper109 on ff.net/wattpad for collabing with me on this :D

It’s no lie that many Hollywood Arts alumni have made it big after they graduated; after all, it  _ is _ the most prestigious arts school in the state, if not the country. 

But even then, it’s still very difficult to succeed in such brutal industries, and it comes as a surprise when pretty much all of Cat Valentine’s friend group from high school gets their names out there some way or another. She supposes they all “made it in America.”

What comes as a bigger surprise, though, is the fact that Cat is the one who has the most success, even now. Sure, she’s almost a prodigal singer (considering she never had formal training until after she had been signed to the record deal), but she’s never had the best stage presence. She hadn’t been the one that had gotten to sing the opening number during the Platinum Music Awards back in junior year; Tori had gotten that part.

Hell, she hadn’t even majored in music. So it comes as a pleasant shock to everyone when her career launches forward the second she steps off that graduation stage with a bright smile to rival her bright red hair and diploma in hand. Her debut album, released a mere year after high school, “Truly Yours,” makes the Top 100 the week right after it was released. No one could even go a single day without hearing one of the songs from the album.

With her impressive four-octave vocal range, high sustained belts and agile runs, she lands hit after hit on the Platinum 100, her career climbing so high and fast, in just several years, she is considered an international pop star.

The journey to fame and popularity had been rough on her private life and relationships, to say the least. She… changed. In fear of the public criticizing her, she dyed her hair to the more natural color, a lighter hazel. Her outfits became more revealing, and inked tattoos began to make its way across her skin, starting from a barely visible heart on her toe to tattoos completely covering her hands. 

It was a lot of change to get used to, and it was ultimately the downfall of her relationship with the one and only Robbie Shapiro. When they dated in their junior year, they were an inseparable couple. Even with brutal ol’ Sam Puckett, Cat always found her way back to him. They were the definition of the perfect two. Until her album dropped. The paparazzi, the media, the flashing lights and the camcorders. Robbie knew Cat wanted this. 

And in order for another chapter to start, one had to end. That one night in a Vegas hotel room was a terrible memory for the both of them. Even now, she would inhale sharply whenever she thought of the moment, almost like she was being stabbed. 

It sure felt like it.

_ It was only a few months after the former ditzy, bubbly, and kind of stupid redhead had dropped her debut album, about six years ago. She was the topic of all conversations around the country, her music blasting in every restroom, restaurant, mall, grocery store, and radio. It wasn’t a secret everyone loved her. _

_ Cat had just returned from another interview on live television, plopping happily onto her couch when she had arrived at her hotel room. Robbie had been there to congratulate her, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. _

_ She didn’t notice how his smile felt forced. _

_ He gave her a smile, like he was proud of her, which he was. But Cat, always lacking the ability to read people, drank in his (slightly forced) admiration like it was her oxygen. _

_ “Thanks,” she grinned at her boyfriend, giggling when he pulled her into his arms. She let out a content sigh, her lips quirked into a soft smile that told him just how happy she was, with him, with her career. _

_ She leaned in to kiss him one last time before they went to bed for the night, but she frowned when he didn’t close the distance between them. Her eyes flickered to his, searching intently for anything she could find. _

_ “What’s wrong?” she whispered to him; the night had been one of the best, and she wasn’t ready to ruin it. _

_ He gave her a tense smile, always knowing that even with the vitamins she took on a daily basis, she wasn’t able to read him. “Nothing,” he told her as earnestly as he could, knowing that she would believe him. She always did. _

_ There was something… different that night. She could feel it, the tension. It wasn’t the good type of tension either. It was a reluctance, a hesitance that had her worried.  _

_ “Robbie, tell me!” _

_ “You know, Cat, ever since Sam moved out and your album dropped… you’ve been different?” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ Robbie winced, “Nothing, nothing.” _

_ “But you did mean something,” she cries. She’s growing more distraught by every second and she idly wonders if she had forgotten to take her special vitamins today. _

_ “Cat…” He was too scared to tell her the truth. What if she couldn’t take it? What if she left him scarred?  _

_ “What?” _

_ “Look outside,” he sighed, running a hand through the neat curls that sat on top of his head. “Look at all the paparazzi, just standing outside with their cameras, ready to invade your personal life. I’ll bet that some of them will stay the night to watch you leave.” _

_ “And what about it?” she asks, a little cautiously, “It’s fun!” _

_ “I know that you’ve always wanted this life. It’s been your dream since I met you in first grade. But...I’m not ready for all the publicity. The video camcorders recording our every step and action. Don’t you ever… get tired of it?” _

_ “Tired of it?” her eyebrows shooting up incredulously. “It’s amazing!” _

_ “But…” he trails off, scooting backward so not a single part of his body is in contact with her, not even his clothes. “They’re watching your every movement, practically stalking you. And you’re fine with it?” _

_ “Well, it’s a small sacrifice for all this fame and money!” she grins. _

_ He gets up out of the bed and starts to pace around the room. Glancing back and forth at the paparazzi and Cat. _

_ “You want me to tell you the truth, baby?” She nods her head, eyes starting to well up with tears. “I’m tired of it all. I’m tired of this… I’ll never be tired of you, because you’re the best girlfriend in the world. But I’ll never be used to all these… cameras and people ready to catch you off guard.” _

_ “What do you want me to do? Get rid of my career for you?” _

_ He looks a little hurt. “Are you saying you wouldn’t do that for me?” _

_ “Robbie, are you crazy?” She stands up, turning away so he cannot see the gleam of her doe eyes swimming in tears. “This is my life! I- I’ve wanted this since I was a little girl, even when my parents told me I could, because I’m… different!” _

_ “But Cat…” _

_ “My life doesn’t revolve around you, Robbie,” she means to say it without her voice wavering, but the slight break in it only reveals how distressed she is. _

_ “What about all the kisses? The dates, the cuddling, hell, we even had sex once. What’s your deal?” _

_ “Listen to me! My parents and I have spent my entire life trying to find me some sort of medicine, some sort or doctor, or therapy that could make me normal,” she presses her cheekbones into her shoulders, the sleeve of the dress she’s still in soaking up the moisture. “And now that I’m so close, now that I almost have that… you want me to,” her voice struggles to stay above a broken whisper, “you want me to give that up for you?” _

_ Robbie’s more angry than sad, if he says so himself. “I love you, Cat. I would do… a lot for you. But I don’t think I can handle all this… fame stuff. I don’t know if I can stay with you.” _

_ She bites down on her lip to keep the sob from escaping her throat, but it only makes it louder when it does burst out. Figurative and literal pain bleeds from her eyes and despite wiping it off on the back of her hand and tugging up her dress to press it to her eyes. _

_ “You’ve done e-everything for me! W-why stop now? You said it yourself, we already had… you know… once! Please, try and stay...I’ll do anything!” She runs into him and puts her face inside of her boyfriend’s shirt. _

_ He lets out a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know if I can,” he murmurs, pacing back and forth in front of the couch while Cat curls herself into a ball, tucked in the cushions that make up the corner of the sofa.  _

_ “Then don’t!” she screams out, lifting her head up to reveal her flushed cheeks streaked with make-up.  _

_ “Okay, then.” It’s Robbie’s turn to try to keep his voice steady. _

You’re not going to fight for me? _ is what she wants to say, but her throat is too tense to say it. She opens her mouth and wills a sound to escape her lips, anything, but she has to swallow to rid the lump in her throat. _

_ “I’ll go if you want me to,” he says, almost icily. Somehow, he’s not crying. Because he’s not scared. He’s enraged. _

_ “Fine!” she shrieks out. She’s on the verge of passing out, or going “non-conscious,” as she likes to say. “Just go if you want to leave me so badly!” _

_ And so he does. She sits in silence as he disappears into the room, reappearing after several minutes with a suitcase in hand. _

_ “I-I can’t go another minute without you, Cat. But this is your time now. You’ll be married. You’ll have kids. You wouldn’t want to be with a nerd like me, anyway. Until we meet again…”  _

_ She watches wordlessly as he looks at her. She’s still unable to read his gaze.  _

_ He walks out. Simple as that. He rips his gaze from hers like it pains him, because it does.  _

_ She doesn’t say anything. She’s unable to say anything. _

_ So he turns away, his hand resting on the doorknob and Cat gets a flashback to the time Jade and Beck broke up like this back in high school. She doesn’t want this relationship to end as Jade and Beck’s did. She never would’ve dreamed it would end like this.  _

_ There’s a single moment of hesitation. But he wrenches the door back from its frame, stepping through the threshold like he’s walking into another universe.  _

_ He doesn’t look back. _

_ It’s like he was never here. _

_ Her entire demeanor crumples, her shoulders slumping. Her hardened gaze shatters like ice, revealing the warmth, the feeling, the hurt inside. Tears spill from her eyes, faster and faster until they’re pouring down her face in a river, her shoulders shaking, her chest heaving as she fights back the tears and sobs that rack her body. She buries her face into a pillow, and her head jerks up when she hears a guttural scream. It only intensifies in volume when her face leaves the pillow, and she glances around, head swiveling from side to side as she looks desperately for the source. _

_ Her throat burns, and she realizes her mouth is open. Her jaw slams shut with a snap, and she croaks out a weak cough. _

_ She’s broken, shattered. She trusted Robbie. She thought he was strong enough. Turns out he wasn’t. He was scared. He wasn’t built for this. _

_ She gets in her car and drives around Vegas for four hours straight in order to try and find him. She’s searching every block, every freeway, every neighborhood, anywhere in the city. She’s looking for her first love. Her only love. The boy she’s been going crazy for since she was seven.  _

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she wipes a palm across her cheekbone. It comes away wet. 

Cat realizes now that… maybe Robbie was right. That fame was a lot to handle, too much for anyone who wasn’t equipped for it. That maybe all those fake smiles for the tabloids and cameras and paparazzi maybe weren’t completely worth it. 

His contact has been sitting in her phone for 9 years. She hasn’t called it in six. She decides to give him a call.

Her finger twitches hesitantly over the phone icon, her heart thumping so hard in her chest, and she’s convinced it will explode out and splatter onto the floor.

She presses it.  _ I’m already dialing him, it’s not like I can not talk to him. _

Every ring makes her jump, and she stares at the screen anxiously, twirling a few fingers in her light hair, like she always did back in high school.

In the middle of the fourth ring, it cuts off, and she’s convinced it has gone to voicemail, but she doesn’t hear the voicemail message.

“Robbie?” her voice wavers, and she curses herself.

“Cat?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you calling?”

“You were right.”

“What?”

“That fame is too much to handle. That it’s really hard and not always fun.”

He doesn’t say a word.

“Robbie?”

She hears the rustling of air whispering past the microphone; he’s sighing.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers into the receiver.

“What do you want me to do, Cat?”

“I-I have a show in LA next month. Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre, and Trina are coming.”

“And?” 

“I want you to come.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“I want to be friends, Robbie! Is that too much to ask?” she blurts out.

“It’s been six years. Why call me now?”

She’s crying again. “I don’t know,” her voice breaks like it always did when she would speak pitifully like that.

The only sound either of them can hear is Cat’s sniffles, barely muffled when her face is pressed into her sleeve.

“Alright.”

She waits for him to say more. He doesn’t.

“Robbie?”

“I’ll come,” he whispers. 

She lets out a slight squeal, “Thank you! Love you!”

The former ventriloquist flinches at the last three words, “I love you, too.”

“I’ll be there,” he promises, letting his finger graze the red button that cuts the line. He doesn’t think he can say another goodbye.

_ I love you, too. _

And that’s all he can really do. 

Accept the love she has to offer although it’s not the type of love he desperately craves.

***

Thousands of fans rush into the arena in order to see the one and only Cat Valentine finish the first leg of her tour. Tori, Jade, Trina, Andre, Beck, and Robbie are among those fans. They get tickets for a place in the pit, and despite Cat’s pleas to pay the tickets for them, they all buy it themselves, just to support their friend.

Backstage, Cat scrolls through her phone nervously, searching social media for any signs that her friends are here, but before she can even check Twitflash, she fights any reaction when a hand grabs her arm roughly, dragging her into her changing room.

She rubs her arm with a soft whimper when his bruising grip releases its hold on her. “What was that for?”

“You invited Robbie Shapiro?” It’s her boyfriend.

“W-what?” she stutters, rubbing her bicep softly.

“Your ex-boyfriend. He’s  _ here _ ?”

“He is?” She plays dumb.

“Yes,” he roars.

She squeals loudly and drives him out of the dressing room.

She lifts the fabric of her dress, pressing experimentally on her arm, wincing when it aches. She turns to look at it in the mirror; it’s already starting to bruise.

All of a sudden, her Hollywood Arts friends come through the door. Well, everyone except for Robbie.

“Hey, Cat!” Jade exclaims, arms out to hug her.

“Hi, guys,” she says in a monotone voice. She quickly shoves her sleeve back down, covering the blackish fingerprints on her skin.

“Everything alright? You’ve got a big show tonight, and all your friends are here. What are you bugging about?” Cat takes her performance clothes and lays them on the table next to her. She doesn’t see her love there. Her best friend.

“Just… I’m just… I’m not feeling good tonight. You guys being here is already a surprise. Where’s Robbie?”

“Uh, he said he would drive himself here.”

“Oh.” She exhales loudly and starts to put on her performance clothes.” Can you guys…” she makes a shooing movement with her hand, pointing to her clothes.

“Yeah, right, of course.” The gang shuffles out, closing the door behind them.

She shimmies out of her oversized sweater, slipping on the leather navy blue outfit. It’s a two-piece, revealing her stomach with a cropped top and her thighs with a short skirt. It’s extremely revealing, especially compared to the clothes Cat wore in high school. 

But she’s not in high school anymore. She’s grown up. She’s no longer that ditzy redhead everyone thought was stupid. She’s not Cat anymore. She’s Caterina Valentine, international pop star and global icon. 

A makeup artist comes in to finish up her hair, pulling it up into that signature ponytail. She nudges her out so she can put concealer on the forming bruises on her arm. A lot of it.

There’s a knock on the dressing room door. Odd, since her friends just walked out several minutes ago.

“Come in!” She grabs her PearPhone and goes over to the door. There he is. The boy she’s in love with.

“R-Robbie? Is that really you?”

He doesn’t say a word. He looks stunned, in fact, when he just looks at her.

“Stop checking me out, Robbie!”

He flushes. No one’s called him Robbie for so long he’s almost forgotten how to respond to it. “Yeah, uh, hi.”

He waves awkwardly. He’s not so blatantly drooling over girls as he did back then, but it’s clear he finds her attractive.

“So…how’s life been treating you lately? How’s the  _ boyfriend? _ ” He says the last word slowly. In his head, he’s jealous; he doesn’t completely understand how she’s over him when he still thinks about her on a daily basis. How and why did he let go of the girl he’s been friends with for so long?

“You know… the usual. I don’t know what to do anymore… all this fame, success, money… you were right.”

“R-right?” he stammers out.

“I don’t know what to do with it all,” she confesses, “It doesn’t get easier. My boyfriend, who came off as a really nice guy, is a douchebag, but he won’t let me-“

“Caterina, you’re on in three minutes.” Her tour manager snoops into the room.

“So, uh, Caterina Valentine, huh?” he makes an awkward gesture with his hands, “I like it.”

“Thanks.” For a moment, she’s reverted back to the lovesick teenager she was in high school, falling for him, then playing hard to get because their friendship was the most important thing to her, and she wasn’t sure if she could afford to lose that. 

She was right on the last part.

“I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you guys backstage after I do the meet and greets.”

“Good luck out there, Cat… “

“Thanks, Robbie. I love you…so much.” She plants a soft, tender kiss on his cheek before she goes out on stage.

She pushes one in-ear in, checking to see that her hair and outfit is ready.

A crew member comes to touch up her makeup and check her tech. He hands her a microphone.

She steps onto the lift, giving him a small wave with her fingers, gripping the microphone in her palm. He nods at her, heading off towards the audience as the prerecorded clip begins to play.

And then she shoves the other in-ear into her ear and her world is drowned in nothing but music.

The moment she starts her first number, the only thing in the crowd that she’s noticing is Robbie, who isn’t even jumping around and singing like the other fans. He looks depressed and nervous.

She makes eye contact with him, and he pastes on a very forced smile. Her eyebrows furrow.

By the time for her scheduled outfit change, she’s completely exhausted and sweaty, but a smile still stays on her lips; it’s evident she loves it up there.

“So, you little slut, I heard that you and your ex were smoochin’ it up before the show.”

“W-what?” He takes a small step forward, smirking as she instinctively takes a step backward. In less than a minute, she’s backed up against a wall.

“You heard me,” he snarls, his breath hot against her face. She wrinkles her nose.

“We didn’t,” she gasps when his hand snakes around her throat.

“I knew you were always in love with him,” he growled, his rancid breath covering every scent in the room.

”Yeah, I am in love with him. He treats me better than you ever have.” Her heart is beating out of her chest and she's absolutely terrified, but she's not going to show it now.

He tightens his grip around her and she squeaks, trying to lean back from him, but she’s thoroughly backed against the wall and unable to move.

“What did you say?” his breath washes over her lips.

“Get off me!” she struggles against him, using her hands in a futile attempt to get his hands off her throat.

“You think you’re more powerful than me? You’re pathetic. I don’t care how much money you have. You’re just a stupid lowlife. Go kill yourself or something, you whore.”

“Get off me!” she flails, whimpering when he drives his knee roughly between her legs.

“Why should I?”

She closes her eyes, breathing slowly. When she opens them, there’s zero trace of the scared teenager she every was; those doe eyes burn with fire, “You forget I have a big enough fanbase to ruin your life, you do realize that?”

“You would never.”

He’s right. She wouldn’t, “You don’t know me,” she bluffs.

He looks at her, gaze unreadable for a second.

“Get off me!” She shrieks at the top of her lungs.

He stumbles back just as Cat’s crew rushes in, security already reaching for their weapons.

“My crew is gonna escort you to your car. Have fun in jail, Ryan.”

“You can’t do this to me!”

“And you shouldn’t have gotten away with all this,” she hisses at him.

He struggles has three security guards haul him out of her changing room, and that’s when she breaks into tears. 

A few of her backup dancers rush in, glancing at each other at the sight of a sobbing Cat.

“Caterina…”

She glances up at them, offering a slight smile.

“I’m fine, you guys.”

“You don’t look fine,” a few of them rush over to comfort her, offering hugs, which she gladly accepts, her shoulders shaking silently as she cries into their shoulders.

“Thank you so much. Now get your asses out there, we got an hour to go.”

She sniffles, glancing into the mirror, eyes widening with dismay at her smeared make up. “Oh my God.. the show!” Cat glances at the clock, “I was supposed to be on, like, yesterday!”

She pushes herself unsteadily to her feet.

“Nah, don’t worry, we told them we had technical difficulties. Take your time. Change.”

She nods gratefully, dragging her hand beneath her eyes.

With a sigh, she beckons her makeup artist over, “I’m going to need waterproof makeup for the rest of this show…”

By the time everything is back to normal, she goes on stage alone. She asked if she could perform a solo number. For a moment, she reverts back to her old high school self. Thinking about every single moment leading up to the present day.

The crowd screams when she walks on stage in an oversized hoodie and leggings.

“Hi. I’m so sorry, y’all, but I hope you’ll give us this time for one song.”

The fans cheer in approval.

“Um…this song’s been in my heart for about eight years now. I’ve only heard it twice, back when I was in high school, but…I still remember every word.”

She shakes her head with a sigh, “For the writer of this song. This one’s for you.”

She nods at the guitarist, who is now holding an acoustic. A soft murmur passes through the crowd at the silence and she smiles.

“Can you guys turn on those flashlights on your phones?”

And so they do, the entire arena dark except for points of light, tiny glowing stars in the night sky, and she makes contact with the single most important person in her life.

A very familiar song in the key of A starts to play.

Robbie clasps his hands to his mouth, and she gives him a wink. She holds back a laugh as the gang slaps him on the back, wide smiles on their faces.

“I think you’re swell…”

The audience is quiet. They understand that it is the appropriate time to say silent rather than cheer, and she’s grateful for that.

Every single phone light reminded her of her first date with Robbie. Them gazing at the night sky, hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was right after he had recovered from falling into the pit of carnivorous tuna fish, and he still had a couple of bandages on his face, but to Cat, he never looked more adorable.

“...and later when you’re hungry I’ll make you some spaghetti…”

She pauses, nodding towards the gang.

“Will there be meatballs?” Robbie whispers but suddenly finds that there’s a microphone close to his lips. Cat stands above him, her eyes gleaming with tears as he utters the infamous words.

“There would,” she chokes out, backing up until she’s back in the center of the stage, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. The audience cheers softly.

The guitar continues to play, and every strum is a time machine that goes eight years back. She misses him.

The show continues as usual, but everyone knows it’s never going to be the same again when she breaks down in  _ My Everything. _

***

After the meet and greet session after the show, she walks into her dressing room, her friends already there.

“You put on one hell of a show, Cat.” Andre grins at her, spreading his arms out, and she takes that as an invitation to charge into his arms and wrap her arms around him.

“I missed you guys!”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Tori pipes up from her place beside Trina.

She gives them a teary-eyed smile, “I really missed you guys.”

Cat makes it her mission to hug every single one of them, squealing in excitement when Jade doesn’t push her away as she would have in high school.

“What are each of you up to? I haven’t caught up with you guys in years! Well, I know that Andre writes songs for Neutronium Records now, Tori starred in that one Johnny Depp movie…but Jade? Beck? Trina?”

Trina answers first, as usual, “I’m a makeup artist in a Canadian TV show called ‘Maple Town,’ where it follows-“ Jade cuts her off, as usual.

“Hey, listen. Nobody cares.”

Cat just giggles at the group dynamic; even with all the change that’s taken place, their dynamic hasn’t shifted all that much. “So what have you been doing, Jadey?”

“Don’t call me that,” the goth grumbles, but makes no effort to yell at her friend like she usually would. “I’m a model and horror writer now. I model for small brands that sell great clothing, hence my awesome black boots and leather coat.”

“Aw, that’s amazing! How ‘bout you, Beck?” she turns to the man who’s barely said a single word.

“Well, I’m back at Hollywood Arts. I’m a photography teacher now. But I dabble in acting from time to time.”

“Wait, that’s kinda cool!”

“Thanks,” he smiles, just a little bit.

She turns to Robbie, who’s been staring at her the entire time, gazing at her shamelessly like she’s the only person left in the world.

“Can you guys go for a bit? We’ll hang out later, but I want to talk to Robbie alone.”

“Ooh, okay,” Andre pats Robbie on the back whispering in his ear not-so-discreetly, “Go get your girl back.”

Cat blushes, her cheeks redder than her hair once was.

The rest of them nod, bouncing out of the room. Tori, always the meddler and the matchmaker, just throws a wink behind her, for once not interfering with plans.

The door swings shut, and Cat turns to face the former ventriloquist.

“So…” He shuffles around awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“Robbie?”

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes…” she takes a deep breath, “Sometimes it’s easier to just kiss.”

He laughs as she charges into him, almost knocking him backward with the force.

“Whoa!” he barely gets out before their lips meet for the first time in over half a decade. It’s a chaste, close-mouthed kiss, but it means the whole world for them, and the memories start to flood back. From the day they met, their first time in Hollywood Arts, the night they got together, their  _ first time _ …she’s happy again. He’s happy again.

“Robbie…” she’s out of breath and so is he.

“Isn’t this the part where you run away?” he breathes, clearly referencing the cow-wow back in their junior year.

“Never,” she grins gleefully.

Their lips touch once more, a little more frantic and rushed like they’re chasing the feeling that slowly ebbs when they part.

“Oh, and for the record?” she leans just out of his reach, both of them breathless. “You were right, again.”

He quirks an eyebrow in bewilderment.

“My life does revolve around you."

**credits to** [**_cabbieshipper109_ **](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9692722/Cabbieshipper109)**on ff.net and wattpad for writing this with meeeeee**


End file.
